


Starwalker

by PolyamorousPanDisaster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidentally marrying your best friend to save his life, Asexual Caduceus Clay, Constantly being reworked and tuned up, Eventual Smut, Giving up a part of your soul to save someone else, MC accidentally creates the new big bad, MC chreates their character and homebrew class, MC is from our world, MC's homebrew class isn't as OP as it sounds, Mentions of past PTSD, Molly stays alive and in control of the body... For a price, Other, POV changed chapter to chapter, Self Insert, Wishing on a star has consequences, Writing style also changes to match the POV, no beta we die like men, protective MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyamorousPanDisaster/pseuds/PolyamorousPanDisaster
Summary: Wishing upon a star to escape from your mundane life and to save your old comfort character usually doesn't result in something happening, but this time a wandering star decided he was bored and wanted to see what would happen if he granted the wish, now a low content tiefling with a new name and a homebrew class is off to try and change the canon of this version of Exandria while keeping the Nein together, and accidentally giving them nine permanent members.The biggest trial however isn't keeping their fave from dieing in the first place, but keeping the other shards of what was once Lucien out. Sacrifices must be made, and lies must be told, and trading a life for a life can have unforseen consequences.-The POV and writing style changes chapter to chapter, that's on purpose. Feel free to give me critique. I love it when people interact with my stories.-(The beginning of the first chapter sound Sueish but it's just the affect of a charm. Also I'm posting this from my phone so if you spot any spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.)
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Never give a NB person the ability to customize their appearence.(No POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my horrific brainchild. I've been wanting to write this for a long time, but I wanted to confirm that Molly wasn't going to come back so the premise would actually make sense, and with the recent developments I've been able to create and even more interesting and morally grey narrative than before.

"Good morning, You wouldn't happen to have any books made up of poems? I'm afraid I lost mine to a bandit, didn't take them as the poetic type, but then againhe did take almost everything else too." The shopkeep looked up to be met with a truly wonderous sight. The person standing before him was surely a tiefling, but aside from their horns and tail they hardly looked it.

The horns of the tiefling curved backe over their head before up again slightly. It created a sleek and elegant look. Their tail did have a spade, but it was more similar to the shape if a bay leaf adding to the sleek look about the teifling. Thier skin was almost human like in coulour, if not for the fact it seemed almost dangerously pale, and somewhat sparkly if you looked long enough. With bright silver eyes with the white part of the eye being almost too white it washard to break gaze with them. Their long silky black hair full of volume and a light waze,perfectly framing features that seemed almost too smooth and delecate for a creature with fiending blood.

While they were certainly beautiful, it was in an eerie almost otherworldy manner. The type of person you stare at from a distance, not the kind you openly compliment. And yet their posture and voice was the complete opposite of how they looked. Posture open and welcomeing and a voice like a soothing bath of buttermilk.

"Y-yes, We have a number of poems compilations by the finest and most well known poets... H-here are so-ome by Sir Venden, and w-we have some by Selena moor." The shopkeep stumbled over his worlds The visage in front of him striking not only awe but some degree of fear into his heart. A part of him knew deep down that this person was a lot more than what they apeared, which was a terrifying notion as they already looked like the type to be a person of some note.

"Hmmm, shame. I've already those, it seems every bookstore I go to only carries the popular works, it does such a diservice to the many poets who pour their hearts into their work without ever being noticed for it." There seemed to be a looming saddness in the expression of the hauntingly beautiful tiefling. The shopkeep had to restrain himself from hopping over the counter to consol them, though why he had this urge he didn't know.

The longer he spent in the presence of the tiefling the more aware he became that someting was horribly amiss. The tiefling was certainly beautiful, but the pull he felt to please them was unnatural,and something told him if was wrong. But quickly the though was surpressed by the warm feeling of a promise to see them smile.

"In that case, I have this one, it's a compilation of the Hooded Heart's poems. No one know's who the author is, only that they were all written by the same person, and that the first three were found on an unmarked grave beside a single withered rose. Many don't apreeciate the profound depth of the poems and their seemingly dark origin, but I'm sure as poetic a soul as you would find comfort in it."

The shopkeep again found himself shocked by his own actions, handing over his own copy of an extremly rare book, and he felt the need to accept no payment for it as well. Still as the tiefling smiled the feeling was surpressed again, though not as strongly. Whatever had a hold of him was slowly losing it's grip on him.

"You're too kind. I would love to own such a book. Though it must be priceless, Iḿ not sure I have the coin to buy sush a thing." Again the tiefling seemed to grow sad and before he could think the shopkeep spoke up.

"There's no need to offer me any coin! Knowing such a treasure finds itself in the hands of someone who can truly appreciate it is more than enough for me. Please take it, I'm sure it will serve you well. The only payment I need is the promise it willbe read and well loved." The shopkeep's words sounded hollow, and he became aware that his body was moving without his command, and that he was speaking words he didn't mean, and the teifling seemed to grow concerned as well. The fact they looked surprised comforted him,it reasured him they were not responsible.

"You've been charmed! And a powerful one too! It looks to be a servants charm, meant to make the person it's cast on want to serve the first person they lay eyes on. Whoever cast it on you must have not expected someone else to visit your shop first.Here friend, let me remove it for you." The genuine look of concern on the tiefling's face comforted the shopkeep, and the promise of being released from the magic even more comforting.

The tiefling began muttering and slowly the shopkeep felt himself gain more and more control of his body, though he wasn't fully in control once the tiefling was done. Panic shot up through his entire body as the idea of him being left only partially in control of himself krept into his mind, but he was pulled from those though when the oddly cold, but not uncomfortably so, hands of the tiefling cupped his face, their scuplted features now very close and peering at him with a comforting look.

"Don't worry, I was able to unravel the core of the spell, I'm not strong enough to outright dispell it, but you should be slowly regaining your sense. Until you feel safely in control of yourself I'll stay here to make sure the spell fully unravels and that you don't suffer any side affects. Just breath and concentrate on each part of your body until you regain full control." The shopkeep let himself relax, his breathing slowling, the velvety voice lulling him into a sense of comfort.

Slowly but surely he regained his sense of self, and the weight of his own body grounded him in reality again, the tiefling now leaning against the counter, puring over the book of poems with a look of pure concentration and enrapturement. It was a surprisingly peaceful sight, considering they had just released him from a horribly powerful charm.

"Finally back? Good, it would be concerning if it had lasted too much longer. I supose now you've come to your senses you'll want payment for the book, How much does it cost, it's truly a work of art, maybe once I collect more money I can afford it." The slight smile in their eyes was enough to convince the shopkeep of his earlier idea. The tiefling should have the book, now as a token of gratitude.

"Thank you. You could have simply left me to that charm, or you could have taken advantage of it. Instead you helped me, and offered to pay for a book I had given you even though you didn't have to. There are few good people left. Keep the book, as a token of my gratitude." The tiefling moved to refuse but the shopkeep quickly put an end to it, sending the tiefling on their way with the book of powems and another free book on the history of the northern reaches of the empire.

Perhaps if he had paid more attention he would have seen their smile turn to a look of frustration as they left, or that the pouch of coins on their belt looked oddly similar to the pouch the head Crownsgaurd of the town wore. Had be paid more attention he would have caught them muttering about how it was a shame the charm only lasted a day... But he didn't, and he went about his day thinking he had been saved by a kind teifling. Unaware that said teifling was an offworlder and that the charm he was under was cast upon the tiefling to make their arrival in the new world easier... Or that the tiefling was a damn good actor and had fully intended to take the book and make him forget the teifling or the book had ever existed.

The tiefling was by no means a bad person, indeed they did actually feel bad for the shopkeep, his obvious discomfort distressing them. But they found it would have been easier if the shopkeep had simply forgotten. In their mind taking what they needed in a manner that left the 'victim' unaware they were missing anything in the first place was a kindness. They had no coin, and they didn't want to live like a lonely hermit, but they didn't want to hurt anyone, so they made use of their charm and simply took the middle road.

In the end no harm was done, and now the man would be likely to find a ward against charms, so it wasn't all bad. At least that's what the tiefling thought, but they had been wrong before, maybe it wasn't for the better per say. Only time a fate knew, and the tiefling had no intention of messing with either more than they already were.

Their mind was quickly drawn from their musings however when they spotted a colourful tent of considerable size, behind it a few smaller of the same sort and what looked to be in the process of being raised. The pale tiefling was impressed, they had been ahead of schedule, and yet it seemed they would get the chance to approach the first of their targets very soon... In fact, what time better than the present, a lavender tiefling in a colourful coat shouldn't be too hard to find.

And easy to find he was. The less easy part was summoning the courage to appraoch him. The pale tiefling hadn't felt any kind of nervousness or insecurity since recieving their new body, but being faced with someone they admired so much they knew even the body they had sculpted themself and the voice they had perfectly modified wouldn't have any affect on him... He was Mollymauk Tealeaf after all, the man who had set the pale tiefling down the path of self acceptance.


	2. Introductions.(Locke 1stPOV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life has been hell and college classes have been kicking my ass.
> 
> -This one is pretty short but the next is a Molly 3rdPOV so strap in.

'Keep calm Locke, he's just a tiefling like you, and you've partied harder than this where you were still Asking your brother to spare you some of the cigs he had to beg Jason for.'

It was scarily easy to convince Molly to come drinking with me. I mean, I know his thing is hedonistic pleasure and no regard for anything at all, but he'sway too pretty not to know the 'Stranger danger' rule. Then again, with the way we're tossing back drinks and sharing stupid stories you'd think we were old friends catching up or something. Even my god tier alchohol tolerance earned through genetics and years of stupidity I can feel myself slipping a bit. But Molly seems to be losing himself even faster, and I'mstarting to see my friend's point about Moly having serious boundary issues, were I anyone else this would likely be a bit awkward.

"Well The next thing I remember I wake up being swatted at with a broom by an old man trying to get me off his roof." Molly let out a real hearty laugh, and the effect it had on me was hardly fair. This main had an unfair advantage over me.

"You certainly know how to have fun. And there's no better way to have fun than doing it without apology." Molly now had his tail over my legs, his face leaning in with a smirk that could only mean trouble, but that seemed to be his default expression, so in a vain attempt not to be left in the dust a flushed mess I leaned forwards a bit as well and grinned right back at him. Though his reaction wasn't what I was expecting. His brows furrowed for a moment as he squinted before giggling a bit.

" You're sparkling!"" I am, did you just notice, or has the ale loosened you up enough that you're finally commenting on it?" The lavender tiefling didn't respond verbally Just chuckling and leaning back with a quirked brow. Obviously he was curious, it's not every day you meet a sparkly tiefling.

It wasn't my choice to be sparkly, it was one of the few parts of my appearence I couldn't change, being star-touched meant no matter what I would be infused with the gaft of a wandering star. Orriginally I had considered being a gold coloured tirfling with bright red hair, playing into the sparkes, but when I saw it realised it looked stupid, at least in the way that that's not how I wanted to look. So i went for a more understated elegant look.

Despite what the Many tiefling characters in CR and other people may have you think, tieflings are usually shades of skin colour and red. I decided to somewhat follow that route, though with his fair I was I could get away with secrestly having a silver blue undertone, one you would only notice if you looked very closely or you were looking for it, but once the sparkles came into effect the silver white skintone became very obvious. Still, it was understated enough not to catch too much attention.

The shape of my horns help with the understated elegance vibe. They sweep back and are incredibaly smooth, so at first glance head on you might not really notice them, from the side they're very obvious. The plan is that after the Lorenzo encounter they'll grow very quicly to their true form, as a sort of 'unchaining' which is about when I should reach the level where the special qualities of my class with really start to shine. I plan to save Molly, though it seems the intention was that the grief would unlock something. But losing Molly won't be what makes it happen, I just need to find a new dramatic moment to claim as being my 'unbinding'.

"You seem quite distracted, something on your mind?"" In fact there is something on my mind. I don't think either of us have anywhere near enough alchohol in our systems. Barkeep! A couple more rounds- You know what, just keep topping us off for as much as this can buy us!" With that I fished out three gold pieces and pushed them towards the barkeep with a shocked expression.

" I fully intend to be unable to remember my own name by the end of the night... By the by, my name is Locke, Locke Sterling, best I tell you now before I forget it myself." The grin I flashed him felt almost face splitting. But the laugh and smile I got in return for it was more than worth it.

"To forgetting our own names!" Molly raised his tankard and I couldn't help but let myself get swept away." To drinking away everything we have, memories included!" It was a rush I hadn't felt in a long time. Allowing myself to get lost in the moment and allowing myself to simply enjoy the company of another. I almost completely forgot this ws the person who had acted as my comfort character for so long, and not just a friend I had picked up on a rowdy night.

No, that's exactly what he was. Up until now he was a fictional character to me, someone I had admisred and canonised in my mind, now I was faced with the real thing I realised the two are completely different people. One is simply an idea, and the person next to me is a person. Flaws and all, he is real, and I'm not doing either of us a favor if i don't treat him like any other person.

So I did, and a night filled with many drinks and stupid stories followed. And by the time we were drunkenly clinging to each other for whatever stability we could find as we attempted to get up the stairs he was no longer a fictional character, he was a friend, one I was actually fond of. though I wasn't sure if he would be so willing to cal me a friend once the hangover kicks in.


	3. Two tieflings and a book of poems.(Molly 3rdPOV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's POV.
> 
> After this we come to the timeskip that leads to the re-introduction and the meeting of the M9

Waking up was not pleasant. Molly felt as though his head was going to explode, the pale teifling had made good on his... their?... The promise to get them both stupidly drunk. Molly had barely any grasp on where he was, but he didn't mind staying a bit longer, whoever was next to him was refrshingly cool while not being cold, possibly the best cuddle buddy for someone like moly who was consistantly overly warm.

"Hhmmm, I never thought I'd see it in real life... Something so precious... I should get us some breakfast, and some water, I'm sure he won't be very hapy when he wakes up." The voice was very soothing and soft, Molly could have listened to it for hours, but the idea of his sentient teddybear leaving didn't please his, his tail wraping around who he now remembered to be the very tiefling who had gotten him so drunk. What was their name? Locke?

"Well this is a bit troublesome. I hate to waste one of my precious few spell slots this early, but I guess I really can't do anything about it." The pale tiefling seemed to reach for something before speaking in a request for food and water. As though he had heard a response about his ten minutes was simply an unfair amount of time to wait for some simple water and breakfast. Molly was almost tempted to make his awareness known but he soon became thankful for his decision not to when Locke sank back under the too small blanket and began playing with his hair.

Molly enjoyed the moment even if it was a bit odd. Considering the fact they both seemed to still have pants on and despite it's state locke was still wearing a shift he could assume nothing happened. But here he was, his hair beeing gently played with by someone he had met the day before. It was odd, but Molly was sure there was an instant click. The pale tiefling seemed comfortable with the immense amounts of physical affection and touch in general Molly seemed to hand out, and in this moment he realised the pale tiefling was the same, in a different more tender and elegant manner, but still the same.

it quickly became clear exactly what kind of affection it was. It was a very tender platonic affection, one Molly wasn't all too familiar with, on account of not having all to many chances to to create very deep bonds with, and therefore not having many people to share that sort of soft kind of affection with, so being given it so freely was a gift from heaven itself. No need for months of awkward conversations in an attempt to 'get to know each other'. Clearly the pale tiefling was just like him as Locke seemed to already understand how he worked. It was perfect, the perfect friendship.

"Excuse me, You requested some water and breakfast via magical means?"" I did, do you mind handing is here?preferably with some degree of silence, it seems my friend hasn't wokenup yet." The only thing Molly heard after that was the soft padding of feet with a surprising degree of skill and the soft rattling of silverware as what he guessed to be a tray was handed over. Barely a whisper of a 'thank you' was uttered and before long the sound of the door closing methis ears.

"Come on Birdie, time to wake up, you don't want your breakfast getting cold, and water does wonders for hangovers and headaches." The pale tiefling ever so slightly nudged his before beginning to scratch Molly's heal in the way you would a cat's. Extremely soothing and relaxing, and yet is was becoming harder and harder for Molly to pretend he was still sleeping. Eventually he lost his inner battle and uncurled himself, stretching out and enjoying the tender affection that seemed oddly pet like in it's intetion.

Molly was made aware of his situation again when Locke shifted out of the surprisingly nice bed, setting the tray down and coming back up with a single glass of water, helping Molly in the horrible process of taking the first few sips of a non-alcoholic liquid. But as Molly drank more of the watter he was slightly surprised to find that for all the stupid home medicine's he had been offered for hangovers, water really did seem to work best. And aparently his surprise showed clearly on his face.

"Hangover's are mostly caused by dehydration and you body trying to purge the majority of thr toxins. We're made to drink water and the juices found in natural sources, it's a complex scientific thing, but just now that while you feel like your thirst is being quenched when you drink some ale, in the long run you're really just making yourself more dehydrated. if you go long enough without water you'll get a headache, getting drunk just makes it worse. You'd be surprised how many health issues can be solved simply by drinking more water and eating the right things in the right amounts."

Molly felt ever so slightly flabbergasted. It seemed so impossible that the person who had shared stories of doing such stupid things last night while getting piss drunk whould know so much about science and the human body.... What else did they know about the human body?

"Even the taste of cum is affected by what you eat and drink." And at that Molly was sent into a caughing fit as he triedto get the water that had gone down the wrong pipe to leave his airway. His coughs only sometimes interuppted by a cackling laugh. The crudeness ofthewords paired with the earlier scientific talk made for the best tone shift Molly had ever witnessed, and as a man of performance himself he could appreciate what hisnew friend had done.

"So many people get their wounds and the like fixed by clerics. They've completely lost the ability to be self suffecient, someeven thinking that kind of healing can only be done by 'divine' means. They rely on their gods a little too much, I like reminding people that the responsibility and possibility is theirs to take. Wouldn't it be freeing to know you can stand on your own through your own capabilities? To be completely free and not at the fickle mercy ofsome god or patron?... Sorry about that, I'm rambling."

Molly felt conflicted. On one hand,it sounded like the ramblings of a self important madman... On the other hand, it made sense, and Molly was transfixed, wondering what else was going on in Locke's mind. Seeming so simple from a distance, but given even a little bit of time the facade peels away to something interesting.

"Come on Birdie, eat up before it get's cold. Nothing worse than than a cold and stale breakfast. I'm sure your troupe is worried about you,suddenly disappearing into the night with a mysterious stranger." At once everything returned to Molly. He had indeed left the his beloved found family with no warning, they didn't have the show planned until this night, but his help and advertisement was likely missed.

The Lavender tiefling rushed to gather his bearings, shoveling away the food after a playful glare from the pale tiefling, their chuckles ringing out as Molly rushed about, something he usually wouldn't do.

"Before you go... I'm skipping town today, some unfinished business and all, but I can say with most certainty we'll see each other again, In a place with good drink and plenty interesting company. Until then, keep hold of this for me. A keep sake until we see each other again, I'm sure our next meeting will be an interesting event." The pale tiefling pulled out a worn book, the cover having what once must have been an ornate title, but it was now showing signs of having been very well loved.

"A keep sake, a promise and a mysterious tiefling skipping town. Well aren't you just a well of mystery."" Mystery's are meant to be solved, maybe next time we meet you'll get another clue... I like you, you're wierd, and I do love wierd things... Now then Birdie, time to fly back to your nest, your flock must be worried about you."

Despite his desire to stick around and uravel the Mystery that stood not too far away, Molly decided to heed Locke's words, the book in hand and a curious grin on his face... Though he could have sworn as he closed the door he saw a slightly troubled frown on the pale tiefling's face... He would have to ask next time...Locke had promised therewouldbeanext meeting, and something told Molly the pale tiefling would make good on that promise.


End file.
